(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of integrally forming a bicycle front fork formed from a compound material.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bicycles were mainly made of iron material and were therefore heavy. To improve the rigidity of the front fork and reduce the overall weight of the bicycle, manufacturers later utilized aluminum material to make bicycles. With the development of compound materials, which have advantages over aluminum, manufacturers begin to contemplate upon the replacement of aluminum material with compound materials in making bicycles. However, there is a problem in forming the front fork completely with compound materials since the front fork includes two fork portions extending from a lower end of an upright tube. Although molds can be developed to have grooves corresponding to the shape of the front fork, and the compound materials can be wound to form a corresponding blank, an inflatable tube cannot be directly sleeved into the front fork blank to proceed with the formation processes that include inflation, heating and pressure applying. Therefore, manufacturers have devised the method of forming the upright tube 1 from aluminum material first, and then forming the two fork portions 2a, 2b using compound materials such that the fork portions 2a, 2b are adhered firmly to corresponding flanges 11 at a lower end of the upright tube 1. A woven fabric 3 of compound material is wound around each of the joints between the flange 11 and the fork portion 2a or 2b, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The assembly is then placed into molds 4 for inflation, heating, and pressing (only the lower mold is shown). After formation, it is only necessary to process the joints. The above method of forming the front fork can in a way reduce the overall weight of the bicycle and enhance the joining strength; however, since the lower fork 2a, 2b are required to couple with the flanges 11 of the upright tube 1, there may be stress concentration and connection deviation at the joints, which are drawbacks to be overcome.
The present invention relates to a method of integrally forming a bicycle front fork formed from a compound material.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of integrally forming a bicycle front fork formed from a compound material, in which the front fork is integrally formed from a compound material to enhance work efficiency and attain preferred structural strength.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.